Baby Latvia
by NanimiLie
Summary: By some strange Magic CoughEnglandCough , Latvia is Turned into a Baby Chibi thing. The Soviet House along with some friends taking Care of little Raivis...And Of coarse Mother Russia is going to get his Regular Raivis back! No pairings I don't think. I don't think this is a T but the rating is just to make sure.
1. Prologue

Okay So I have had this on Deviantart for a while so I'm going to submit it Here now. Right now I am not excepting any Ideas until I get passed at least the part were Poland Comes in. Any way Hope you enjoy this. I do not own Hetalia or the Characters and I'm sure the Idea has been thought of before I hsve thought of it. I won't update on a week to week basis but I will try to do so frequently within this summer. I might get Lazy so You have to Pester me in Reviews so that I can stop with the useless procrastination. With that said I will let you read now.

* * *

"Latvia! Latvia, where are you were supposed to serve Mr. Russia his morning tea ten minutes ago! Latvia do you really want to be in any more trouble than you might already be in….Latvia!" Estonia's voice sounded from outside of the young Latvian's room. Latvia was in a predicament. The waking up process had been normal enough. His Watery eyes opened and he wiped them furiously. He ran his hand though his hair and got. When he pushed of the blankets however, He did not see his red pajamas or even his boxers but a small slightly chubby naked body. He immediately ran to his dresser and opened it so that he could check the mirror and found that He was no long the extremely short 15 year old that everyone knew and scared, but a small two year old who was close to a temper tantrum from fright of what was going on.

This brought him to what was happening now. There he was reaching up for his door knob that he could no longer reach. The door was lock and his voice was too weak to be heard though the door. He knocks increased before he heard Lithuania's voice. "Raivis I am going to open this door. You know I have the key. You better have a good explanation because now Mr. Russia is angry.  
The small trembling Baltic ran away from the door so that he would not be squished when it opened and grabbed a handkerchief that he found on the floor to cover his "Netherlands" (A/N XD) with. He trembled just as much as he usually would from fear and waited for the door to open. The door opened with a creak and there stood Toris and Eduard whose faces had changed to a concerned expression to pure checked. Toris was the first to make a move, walking over to the two year old who looked strangely like his little friend. The same slightly curls blonde hair and sad purples. The same scared quivering that he had grown used to seeing beside his own. He immediately lifted the child and held him at eye level.  
"R-Raivis?"

* * *

Okay That's it for Chapter two. Please favorite and Review if you feel like it. ^^


	2. Found

He is chapter. I'm still figuring out how to up load on this. How confusing. Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It'll take a while for my to update the next eight chapter I have written XD

* * *

"J-Jā..." The toddler answered his friend in his new high pitched voice while he kicked his legs slightly as a show of discomfort. He moved his hand up to his friends face and slightly tugged at the brunette hair framing it.  
Toris made no move. He was completely paralized by his little friends rather new trasformation. Then just as quickly as all of Lithuania's joints locked up, he droped little Latvia on the floor. His body hit the floor with a slight thump. Lithuania was frozen and Estonia's eyes widened behing his glasses. Raivis moved from his laying down position into a sitting one. His lower lip trembling as much as the rest of his body and tears brimming his eyes.  
"Waaaa! K-Ka sāp k-kāpēc jūs aizvest m-mani! Es n-nevēlos, lai j-jūs to darīt atkal! Aaaaaaawaaaaaa" He cried and sobbed loudly causing Eduard to dart from his spot by the door next to Raivis, who was at the momment tightly clenching his fists to his little face.  
"Oh shhh. You cry the same way that you cry when you are scared by . Please speak in english or atleast russian so that we can understand you Latvia." Estonia Lifted the baby and bounced him up and down, almost like the way Latvia runs to him and Latvia when he is scared and hugs them tightly.  
" Jā. Es centīšos." The little child hiccuped to his friend. Estonia and Lithuania looked into eachothers eyes for a momment. They both had the exact same thought.  
_'I'm not going to be the one to tell Russia.'_  
Estonia sighed and looked down at the still sobbing bundle-ball of sandness.

"I will sing you an Estonian lullaby little one. After I want you to nap while Toris and I talk to " Eduard said in a soft voice. He has never been to good with children. He prefered them asleep, exspecailly if they cry as much as Latvia.

_" On aeg Little Berry puhke-_

Uni, uni, väike marja-,  
uinuma, uinuma, kullake!  
Aega vähe marja magada,  
aeg mu kullake, et uinuma.

Millal kukk koju,  
millal tibu tööle minna,  
millal väike marja magama minna,  
millal deary tukastama?

Aega vähe marja magada,  
aeg mu kullake, et uinuma."

Eduard's voice was a little shaky, he was not that good of a singer. Honsestly the best singers where Ukrane and Lithuania, but poor Toris was in too much shock. The short shaky song was all that was needed for the little blonde to fall asleep peacefully. Lithuania came to his senses and got up. He took little Latvia from Eduard and rapped the little boy in blankets and proceeding to Place him on the bed. Now.

They have to speak to Russia.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

Translation: Jā-yes  
Ka sāp kāpēc jūs aizvest mani! Es nevēlos, lai jūs to darīt atkal!-That hurt why would you drop me! I do not want you to do it again!  
Jā. Es centīšos- Yes. I will try to.  
On aeg Little Berry puhke-

Uni, uni, väike marja-,  
uinuma, uinuma, kullake!  
Aega vähe marja magada,  
aeg mu kullake, et uinuma.

Millal kukk koju,  
millal tibu tööle minna,  
millal väike marja magama minna,  
millal deary tukastama?

Aega vähe marja magada,  
aeg mu kullake, et uinuma-  
It's Time for the Little Berry to Sleep

Sleep, sleep, little berry,  
doze, doze, deary!  
Time for the little berry to sleep,  
time for my deary to doze.

When will the cock come home,  
when will the chick go to work,  
when will the little berry go to sleep,  
when will deary doze off?

Time for the little berry to sleep,  
time for my deary to doze..


	3. Funny Story

**Baby Latvia Ch2**

by ~NanimiLie

Yeah I finally got Uploading down. Score one for me. This is The next chapter to my lovely, lovely story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The two's trembling grew as they made their way down the hallway to Russia's Office. Both Estonia and Lithuania's skin were paled and a cold sweat began to break onto their skin. To be completely fair right now Ivan was in a pretty good mood. Still, Ivan is Russia, and Russia is scary. Eduard and Toris stopped before the door and began to think both about two different things.

Russia's reaction and what would become of little Raivis.

Though everyone trembled at the thought of Ivan, Ivan was not the problem. The thing is, Ivan was not all bad. In fact you can say Ivan was pretty sweet. The issue was that Ivan did nice things in less that appropriate ways. A week ago he only wanted to help Raivis become taller, it was not his intentions that had brought pain to Little Raivis, it was the fact that Ivan thought stretching him was a helpful thing to do. It was because of this that they were sure Raivis would not be in trouble. It was the fact that Ivan might go to hug the toddler and break his back that scared them.  
Eduard reached up to knock on the door and the moment that his fist made contact with the door it opened. There the cheerful Russian was, just signing papers with a calm smile on his face. How the man was signing with his eyes closed they would never ask, even though Ivan was nice all the time, you could never forget that if you anger him he was lethal with his dark magic and creepy laugh.

"Oh hello little friends, how are you this morning? Did you bring my tea? You are rather late." His smile remained almost as if it was drawn on. He put his pen and opened his violet eyes and looked deep into the eyes of the rooms other two occupants. Immediately Estonia walked out of the room saying something about getting the Tea leaving The Lithuanian to tremble harder and stare after him.  
"M-Mr. Russia, I have a b-bit of news." The words tumbled out of his mouth clumsily. Toris had begun to fidget with his fingers and look at the floor to avoid eye contact with Mr. Russia. Russia smiled and tilted his head eyes closing and pushing his papers to the side grabbing his faucet pip and began to rub it with a conveniently placed wash cloth. Lithuania felt his eyes widen at the sight of the weapon, and looks straight at his shoes.

"Oh I see. I do like surprises. Is it a good one like Vodka? Does it involve iddy biddy Latvia? He didn't show up with you and Estonia." The Russian opened his eyes in time to see Russia tense. A pout suddenly came onto Ivan's face. Why were his little friends always so tense? Estonia walked over and knocked on the open door sorry to see that the news was said yet. He placed the tea before Russia and bowed slightly before standing next to Lithuania.  
"You see Mr. R-Russia, Raivi-I mean L-Latvia has been put into quite a predicament. He y-you see h-how d-do I put t-this. Raivis yra dabar vaikelis, ir mes nežinome, kaip ją išspręsti! I mean, Raivis is now a little baby and we don't know how to fix it..." Lithuania said while biting into his lip. Though what he had said was slightly muffled Russia seemed to undertand. Russia look shocked for a momment looking at the trembling duo. Both had their eyes firmly closed and their hands curled into tight fisted Their lips being punctured by their teeth. They both stood as if there were soldors. Russia was slightly amused by the display as if it were the more trying issua and chuckled. Still his chuckle was as scary as his regular laugh. The two opened their eyes slightly to see why Russia had made such a happy sound.  
"My little friends are so funny. Little Latvia is a rebenok? How cute." Russia's amused statement and happy disposition made the inwardly face palm.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly he awoke to an empty room and found himself suck benieth a blanket that would pass for a net. Squirming Little Raivis broke free of his cotton prison and toddled to the nightstand were a bottle of vodka sat. Sadly the bottle was empty causing the toddler to make a "Little Latvia Does Not Approve" face. The child found himself concitrating tying to will food or a drink infront of himself but only succeded in letting out excess gas. Gnawing on his fingers with his small baby teeth he got off of his bed and trotted to the open door. Good thing Lithuania had forgotten to close the door. After all, How else would the boy get food other than getting it himself? Mabye some beet soup or Sorrel soup. Pickled mushrooms are pretty easy to chew too.

While Raivis walked he failed to notice the open office door or Russia watching him from the crack in the door. He also failed to notice the stairs.

* * *

Okay So That's it. Poor Latvia didn't notice the stairs. Oh noooooo! Lol.

Translations:  
rebenok : Baby


	4. Anu

Chapter four is up. So to have gotten it up. Just finished picking tomatoes while listening to the delicious tomato song so I'm having a great day! I don't own anything!

* * *

Loud thumps and bangs caused the older nation's eyes to widen. When the sounds stopped they heard high pitch wail pierce their ears. Estonia and Lithuania immediately ran to the end of the hall, Russia smiling worriedly while walking behind them. Right over the first wait around, slightly lower pitched one came over it. There at the bottom of the stairs sat a sobbing Ukraine hugging baby Latvia between her large breasts. The baby screamed and kicked, bruised adorned his small figure and a small bit of blood ran down the toddler's leg. Toris was down the steps in a heartbeat to save the toddler from suffocation as Ukraine continued to coddle the child.

"Oh Little Rai, Please stop crying, How did you get out of your room little one?" Toris bounced the child up and down in his arms hoping to sooth his crying while Eduard moves to help Ukraine up. Ukraine took the now sobbing toddler from Toris' arms and rocked him slowly. A small smile crept up her face as she used a finger to wipe away fat tears.  
"Oh, a young child, where did he come from Russia? What is his name? He is an adorable child." She cradled Raivis him her arms and nuzzled her cheek on his curled blonde hair. Her and his tears were no longer existent and even Raivis who was one a sore child became comfortable in her motherly embrace. Ivan smiled at his sister. Yes, Yekaterina has always been the type to take care of others. In this exact predicament she could be exactly what they needed. Ivan made his way down the stairs one again smile intact and calm as ever. His childish demeanor helped to not startle any of the Baltic states or his older sister. He then plucked Raivis out of his sisters arms and rubbed the boy's back. "Oh Yekaterina this happens to be Estonia's cousin, Eduard and Toris will be working hard to take care of him. His name is Anu." Ivan finally opened his eyes again and handed Raivis to Eduard while poking the boy's tummy with his index finger. The two Baltic States stared confused at Ivan while Yekaterina just seemed to be in her own little world. Yekaterina then stood up straighter causing her breasts to bounce making drum like sounds. Putting an arm to her large breasts she skipped away causing her beasts to make louder more rhythm like sounds. Each one Made Toris, Eduard, and even Little "Anu" winces. Ivan was a small bit oblivious to the awkward sounds to bother at the moment. Russia looked seriously into the eyes of his Baltics.

"This is a large predicament that we are in friends. This information does not leave us for we do not want anyone knowing that Latvia is inferior right now. I did not tell Yekaterina because she would have told many people." Ivan's voice was deep and thick with a sudden somberness. "If the wrong people find out this situation can become bad, da?" Ivan's smile returned full force and his eyes closed once again so that the two shaking nations would be able to swallow and tremble without the fear of being watched. The adrenaline from previous events had worn out leaving the two quaking with the nervousness returned. Eduard and Toris nodded, ignoring Raivis who had a sudden fascination with Toris' hair, reaching out of Eduard's grip to stroke it fondly. "Now that that is covered why don't you get things prepared da? Lithuania you take Latvi to your room. You will be sleeping in the room that you three share tonight instead of the separate ones. Make sure to call him Anu in front of my sisters, da? Ivan began to walk off on that note leaving the three nations staring at the spot he was just at.

The two immediately went up the stairs to their shared room as requested and put the still naked child in a diaper made from a clean handkerchief. They would have to go shopping later on tomorrow. Eduard put Raivis down on the bed and pulled himself and the toddler closer to the wall on the big bed for Toris to lay down. They both side and looked at the boy while he tugged Toris' hair playfully.

* * *

I'm still hungry. For some reason they believe that just because I am like this I don't need to eat. Lies! It is like Murphy's Law or something! When I struggle they think I am still scared or hurt from the fall and begin to rub me and tell me everything is alright. I wonder what they would feed me. The perverted side of me was hoping Miss Ukraine wasn't busy. After all breast feeding is good for development. The other more innocent side of me really felt like fruit salad too though.

Whining I grab Toris' hair and pull on it as hard as I could causing him to wince and trying to pull the caramel colored strands from my hand. My stomach was growling at me. Finally as an attempt to get them to tell I was _starving_I grabbed Toris' hair harder and placed it in my mouth. I was alerted by the fact I had very small teeth. Why did they want to go bed anyway it is probably only 11 AM. They watched me chew the hair, large amounts of saliva dripping my small mouth and tumbling down my chin. I looked straight at my startled friend who just stared at me with wide eyes. His expression matched Eduard. It's almost like you can see the clogs turning in their heads. I open my mouth to let the hair come out and tears come to my eyes. I suddenly damn that was embarrassing! I feel myself blushing and looking at them while they sit up, Toris wiping his hair and Eduard picking me up.  
"I think he is hungry." Toris said from behind me for I was now nuzzling Eduard's chest with a mix of shame and excitement. Shame because I just tried to _eat_Toris' _hair!_I have to admit though I was excited because they finally got the point. Eduard lifted me off the bed and walked with Toris to the "servants" kitchen. Eduard then sat me on the counter top and I watched as he looks out a blender. Toris seemed to be looking though the fridge and found a couple bananas. I smiled. Yes! Victory! I'm not going to die of starvation and upset my entire county. My country, what the hell happened to my country anyways? I hope it is not filled with hundreds of babies.

How would they drive or dance. All thoughts left me when a bowl of yellowish goo was placed before me. I watched Toris smile and put a mall spoon in it and put it in my mouth. I was so good. Like a room temperature banana smoothie. Every time I ate I would get some on the rest of my face and my chest. I felt like only little bit was actually getting to my mouth and staying in which caused me to blush more. I think I'm going to have the worst…whatever amount of time this take to get me back to normal…ever. Now what am I going to do for the rest of the day? When I finished and They wiped me clean Toris picked me up. Blushing a bit I gave him the biggest hug I could five like this. Might as well make a little thank you

* * *

Aww How cute. Little Latvia ate. No translation.


	5. Lost

Chapter five. Oh how nice! I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer _. I don't own anything.

* * *

Lithuania smiled at his small friend. Once he was relaxed from his shock and now that Russia was okay he could finally pay attention to Little Raivis without freaking out. His little friend had his full attention. He pet Raivis' hair lightly and walked to the room and laid Raivis on the bed and after he closed the door he began to walk down the stairs. Children needed naps after all. Now Lithuania had to make a quick call to Poland. He would know where to by baby clothes and how to take care of one. On his way to the hall way phone Lithuania heard a familiar voice. "Brother! Big brother let me into the room! Get rid of the walls that keep us separated so I could become one with Russia!" Lithuania heard the familiar chanting of his beloved. He looked around the corner to where Belarus was scratching at the bathroom where apparently Russia was. Toris smiled at the sight of Natalia. Natalia was also out of her normal dress, now she was in something a little different. She was wearing a black sweet heart top corset with a dark blue criss-cross pattern down the sides. Hit had a fluffy tool skirt attached that ended at mid thigh and showed of her beauty in a gothic fashion. Her hair was out her bangs gone over her threatening dark blue eyes; a dark blue bow was atop her head. Toris grinned now would be a great way to save Ivan, getting himself points with the man, and at the same time flirt with Natalia. He had been waiting for this day.

"Hello Natalia, How are you, I see you cleaned your knife of the excess blood, nice change!" Toris only slightly quivered as he spoke. Natalia only spared a glance at Toris before looking back at the door, now stabbing it with her knife. Toris' eyes widened and trembled more noticeably. "I think you look wonderful today Natalia! Is there a special reason why you are dressed so wonderfully, not that your regular dresses aren't spectacular I was just wondering." Toris' voice sounded awkward. He only bit his lip as he waited for a reply from the lovely woman before him. Natalia ripped her gaze away from the bathroom door and looked to Toris. "I want to go see a new romance movie with my big brother Russia. It is a beautiful R-rated one that apparently makes the critics bounce with arousal and cry at the same time. I would love to be with my brother like that. Seeing his crying face inferior to me yet his body burning with desire for me would make happier than anything else." Natalia said fearlessly while her eyes glared into Toris'. Toris now felt the least bit afraid and a small bit jealous while he thought of what he could say to reply to it. Glancing behind Belarus he could see Estonia peaking around the corner looking like he was trying to tell him something. However Toris assumed it was the usual walk away thing so he looked back to Natalia who was about to turn back to rip the door knob off.

"Oh well you see Natalia Ivan is kind off busy so maybe I should take you. Just think of it, it could be you me and that rebellious movie that might change our opinions of each other. It does sound fun doesn't it?" Toris said voice quivering nervously as he looked at Natalia. The girl's eye twitched and he grabbed the front of Toris' shirt and pushed him to the ground. Before Toris could scream and ask for mercy he stopped to breathe his last breath. The smell that penetrated his nose was nauseating. It was a terrible stench. Natalie seemed to smell it too and at first looked to the bathroom door where Ivan had peeked out and asked what that smell was.

"I don't know where Raivis is! Help me find him!" Estonia said from the corner. Now that is was so quiet they could actually hear what he was saying.

* * *

How embarrassing.

No seriously I was blushing and trembling as much I used to when Mr. Russia was near. My eyes where just as teary and I was sobbing as much as normal too. Of course my situation at the moment was mortifying. I had left the room to go to where ever Toris went. Along the way my stomach began to cramp but I figure that since I just randomly became a baby I should be feeling weird so I continued walking. I went down the stairs the right way his time. One foot at a time instead of foot, head, leg, arm. Next thing I knew I was in the corner of the hallway doing what most babies do in their diapers. I was wearing a handkerchief so of course this was much more uncomfortable. Now here I am, sobbing mess, feeling disgusting it as came to my attention that I am two. Shouldn't I be potty trained and able to speak? You know just a little bit at least. "Towis! Ed-wad!" I called out as loudly as I could with my shaky high pitched voice. " 'Vin,' Yeht…..Ukwain! Nāc man palīdzēt tagad es es jūtos un smarža kā sūdu! " I continued hoping that someone would find me by my voice and not by my "baby oppsie smell." I would have call Belarus if she wasn't so scary. Suddenly I heard lots of steps and I saw Toris, Eduard, Mr. Ivan, and Natalia before me. Natalia held her nose as did her brother that she was clinging to. Eduard lifted me up by under arms and held me at arms left, his nose scrunched up. Suddenly over his shoulder I saw Natalia make a face.

"Brother is this you have been hiding from me. You had a baby with someone else beside your loving sister! Now I must kill it and then to make it up to me you must go to the movies and pronounce your ever last love to me there. They have dinner and finally create a child of our own!" Natalia had an angry yet dreamy look on her face as she held her knife causing Raivis to cry even more. Ivan looked more scared Then worried about Raivis, Toris looked disgusted and saddened by Natalia. Why does the world hate me!

* * *

Oh No he is lost!

Translation: Come help me now Why do I feel and smell like shit!


	6. Bath Time

New chapter yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eduard sighed as he walked away from the group, Raivis in his arms, to the bathroom. The three shared a bathroom that was rather large. There were four tubs. Three of them were regular sized but the last one was large, the size of the living room with built in porcelain chairs and everything. Thought for a moment though, that would not be a good idea. Eduard pulled a stool to the side of one of the bath tubs and turned the water on watched it fills up about f inches and turned off the water. Checking the temperature to make sure it was not too how, nor too cold, and began to undress Raivis. Out of the corner of his eye Eduard could see Toris looking though the crack in the door, though; he would not have noticed if Raivis hadn't started babbling happily at the sight of him. "Lietuva! Es esmu gatavojas peldēt! Tu spēlē ar mani un Eduarda, jā!" Raivis called happily.

Though Toris couldn't quite understand what the hell his miniature friend was squaking, he could tell it was happy and about him so he walked in, closing the door behind him and reteived a stool for himself to sit on. He then grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it in soap for Eduard who was stuggling to undo the pin without poking the squirming baby. He then moved to put Raivis into the bath. He bagan to giggle and spash at his two friends causing greneral happyness to warm their usually fear filled hearts. Toris then Softly grabbed Raivis' hand and began to scrub at his arms and cheast causing the boy to begin bouncing with delight.

* * *

With every giggle to escape my mouth I feel every bit of intelligence to slip from my mind. It has been so long since the last time the three of us spent time together and enjoyed ourselves the whole time. Usually we are to busy worring about Mr. Russia or one of us is distracted, wither it be by a laptop, or Poland (usually Poland). At this point i don't mind becoming a toddler version of myself. If it bring us together and makes us all happy then who really cares? I 'm happy about this. On those rare times when we try to get closer something bother one of us and ruins the whole time. Last time we filled the big tub with hot water and pretended it was a hot spring. How ever Toris invited Feliks and he ruined it because the whole time he was rambling on about the latest fashions. I mean we were happy but bored to death.

No this is exactly what we needed. Even though we are almost strangers it is oddly conforting to act like we are closer. I always wished that I had sibblings. If this is what it takes to no longer be so alone I am willing to endure it. At least for a while. While I was splashing Toris had managed to scrub me all of over. Now the who room smells like daisys (My favorite flower!) and the tun was filled with sweet smelling bubbles. My head was covered with bubbles and the rest with creammy white suds. I fee like a cup cake! I giggle and splashed more making sure to get them wet, now them having rolled up their sleeves went to waste. Excellent. They didn't seem bothered though. They have this endearing look in their eyes.  
I truelly feel like I belong some where. Toris stood up and I watched while he bend over and when he came back he put a yellow floating duck in the water. I remember this duck, Mr. Russia... Mabye I should just call him Ivan for now... gave it to me saying that Someone as small as me needed a buddy so I don't get lonley in the bath. Ivan has always been weird like that. He says the most innocent things sometimes. To bad right after he picks up Mr. Faucet Pipe and a bottle of vodka. After that I'm usually scared out of my mind. I fill the duck with water and begin squirting the water from the ducks mouth. And it squeaks!

* * *

After that gross dirty baby smell was gone I began to just watch little Raivis play. He was so cute. The smell he had before matched him a bit though. That constant Diarrhea of the mouth. I could hear him giggling about Him and Mr. Duck Pants about to take out the killer twinkies. When I asked him about it his face turned scarlet and he started stuttering saying that he hadn't meant to say that out loud. It was pretty cute. I got up once more, making sure to tell Eduard that I was going to find another dry clothe to cover Raivis' body with. I stepped out of the bathrromand was rather suprised to find two gigantic breasts infront of me. There stood Miss Ukraine with a bag and a happy looking smile on her plain face. She reached into the bag and took out baby oil, powder, lotion, huggies, baby wipes and a onesie that was red and gold, matching Ravis' usual military uniform. She than ran away looking like she was the shyest thing in the world. At the moment I wasn't going to ask and I walked into the room. Eduard looked a little suprised but didn't say anything. The pulled the happy child from the tub and pulled the plug out and wrapped Raivis into a towel. After he was dry I rubbed lotion on my hands and rubbed it all over him. Mmm, strawberrys.

After this I began rubbing baby powder and oil on his butt and then Put the diper on him. Last came the onesie and then I ruffled his hair like a boss. He yawned but I figured this would be a good time to see what else Ukraine got. The whole walk from one room to anouther I was memorizing the name Anu. Anu, Anu, Anu! When i walked it I was suprised to see Miss Belarus, Miss Ukraine, and Mr. Russia all Upacking bags. I set Raivs down and and gave time a doll. I looked at The tag and it said "Beanie Baby Sugar Glider". I have heard him say how he wanted one before and that explained the way his eyes brightened up. I helped unpack as well. Being one of the servents of this house it was kind of my job after all. Imagine what Uvan would say if I didn't. Eduared excused himself from the room to get the tea.

It's funny. The way Ukraine has no money to pay the gas bills but she can buy twenty bags of baby things. In the some bags she had hand knit things meaning that Miss Ukraine had made some of this. Mostly Hats and sweaters though. Also a nice red scarf much like Russia's. In the bags there were dolls, bottles, pacifiers, a haigh chair, little things of baby food, and some other things a baby would appriciate if they knew things. If only I Raivis would stop playing with that sugar glyder for long enough to-

-Ding Dong-

...long enough to-

-Ding Dong-

...to—

-Diiiiiiiing Doooooooooong-

"I'll get it" I said with an inward sigh getting up from the bunches of stuff so that I may open the door for whom ever was nice ebouther to cut off my inner monolouge. Walking into the large foyer I opened the door. There standing with a light blue coat was Sealand. He grinned at me and pulled off his coat shoving it into my hands and closed the door behind himself. He had those large blue eyes. He was wearing his regular salor suit witch was terrible for Russia's Frosty weather but the blong boy was fine. He had this energenic look in his eyes like he was just about to burst from contianed excitment. I a now very worried.  
"Hello there Lithuania! Is Raivis here! I need to talk to him immediately! The fate of us sitting and eating popcorn while watching this awesome anime movie from Mr. Japan that is comming on today on channel Funamation is at stake!" He said while bouncing with his usually happy demenor. I bite my lip and grab his wrist pulling him into the closet with me. He was too suprised to struggle.

"Listen closely. Raivis turned into a baby and Know one here know how. The only people who know is Eduard, Ivan, Me, and know you. You need to keep this a secret and no tell anyone or else someone might try to take him over while he is weak. Do You hear me! I am very serious! Now you can stay and watch that movie if you watch Raivis and call him Anu, he is supposed to be Eduard's brother." I said in a harsh. Loud whisper in this dark closet that smells like vodka. Sealand was first in shock before a serious and serious look came upon his face. He mummbled to himself about the odd name he was given to call his best friend. He than straightened up and got into a saluting position.

"You can leave this mission in my hands friend! I can totally take care of big, brother, Raivis!' Sealand was beaming. I let us out of the clothing closet and walked him down the hall to now where on Eduard and Raivis sat as they looked though bags. Sealand ran over to Raivis, picking him up in his arms and cooing to him. "Your like the coolest right now! You transformed I envy you! That jerk of jerks England can't even summon things but you can accidentally transform. What a bloody wanker he is!" He then layed his friend down and tickled Raivis' tummy. Oh how fun tonight was going to be. "Do you want to play with dollies?" Sealand said. He look so happy to not be the smallest.

"Jā! Jā!"

* * *

Translation:  
Lietuva! Es esmu gatavojas peldēt! Tu spēlē ar mani un Eduarda, jā?:  
Lithuania! I'm going to swim! You play with me and Edward, yes?

Okay so Review if you like!


	7. Sealand and Spankings

Okay in advance someone requested spanking on this so this is the T rated chapter. Disclaimer I do not own anything!

* * *

Peter grinned and took Raivis to his favorite spot in the whole house. Raivis' room (The one he did not share) was perfect. Sure those stupid romance novels were there and there was always an amazing amount of light pouring into the room from the window, but it had a awesome size television and a DVD player. It also had a night stand that was perfect for cookies, popcorn and milk shakes. The best part, even though he hated to admit it, was that Raivis and he were small so they fit perfectly in the twin bed. He set Raivis on the bed with an assortment of toys that he somehow managed to care with the pocket he made from folding the bottom of his shirt. So many different things, the sugar glider was currently in Raivis' hands but when Peter would start to play with the other things we was sure he would let go of it. He had a rattle, a teething ring, two miniature pillow pets, and so teddy bear. He also managed to how the two packets of popcorn he had brought just in case they didn't have any here. Anyone who said the great Peter that he was inconsiderate was not correct. How could they be when he was going to play with his friend in his time of need?

Peter pried the sugar glider doll from his best friend's hands causing Raivis to whimper and whine and he lips to tremble while looking up at Peter with an urgent look of discontent. By now from being with Raivis for so long he knew exactly what this look meant. Peter, being the ever fast thinker he was he grabbed the nearest doll he to him and put it close to Raivis in hopes in hope that it would save him from the impending doom to be unleashed on his ears. The doll was miniature sheep. For a moment the world was frozen as Peter held the doll out and waited for Raivis to approve the doll. Raivis on the other hand looked to toy over with more focus anyone could think someone of his age would have. He seemed to be studying it perfectly from the soft fluffy material that was chosen to be snow white wool to the thin black material chosen to make the head, legs and the tail. It had two brown button eyes that shown in the sun's natural light. Raivis' eyes widened for only a moment before they snapped shut and his whole face turned a bright scarlet color. His mouth opened as wide as Peter's eyes as the toddle released an ear piercing scream. It was a cream that could quite obviously be heard from all around the house. Peter could hear someone running down the hall and looked back in time to see Eduard slamming the door open and running over.

"Peter, what did you do to Raivis?" Eduard said quickly running past Peter who was utterly confused and lifting the screaming toddler into his arms. He looked like a dance the way he whisked up to boy and waltzed him around the room. If Raivis was old enough he probably would have commented on how romantic Eduard was being. Eduard seemed to be in a state of panic as he tried to shush the sobbing child while straining to heat. Peter, though the boy had not yet explained how he had upset Raivis. Bouncing and rubbing Eduard was beginning to get tired of hold Raivis and planted him on the bed. "Aita! Aita!" Ravis yelled, once again speaking in his natice language rather thhan on e eneverone could understand. Eduard scaned his own memorie trying to remember what that word had ment. Surely Raivis had said it before seeing as it did sound rather familiar. When had he heard his little friend say that world. He was sure that when he had heard the body say it he was panicing much like was now. Such a sobbing mess. Finally a single memorie had popped into his mind. Edeaurd had been in the middle of explain imortant and tourist happy places in Estonia when Raivis had walked in behind him and had saw one of his bet sheep. Raivis was playing witht he sheep until the animal had somehow found a way to fit all of Raivis' head into its mouth causing the boy to panic and himself to call our Raivis' county name as he had done on several occaisons when Raivis was in a vad situation. Ever sense then he was sure that everytime Raivis and he saw a she around the boy would hide behind him in fear that the Sheep would try to eat him alive. Poor Raivis was so scared that even dolls where scary to him. Eduard looked to the doll in Peter's hands and gently took it from him before walking out of the room. He retured with a red pecifier and planced in Raivis' mouth. The boy was beginning to calm down. Luckily Peter was smiling witch ment he had an idea.

"The movie is going to start in ten minute, can you show me where the microwave is so that I can make these?" Peter said happily, holding up the popcorn packets. It seemed thhat Peter had so suddlenly forgotten about Ravis' tantrum. Eduard nodded to him walking him to the kitchen leaving Raivis in the room by himself. What was the worse he could do? When they entered the kitchen Eduard took the packets from Peter and ploped one into the microwave and set it the the super handy popcorn button. While the popcorn was being made he walked ovr to the fridge and took at a very small jar labled sweet peas and placed it in Peter's hand along with a small spoon got from the table top. From the microwave they two could smell butter and hear the pops. Peter walked to the fridge and took two kool aid packets and stuffed them under the arm the baby food was in so he could hold the popcorn with his free arm. Eduard smiled at him and gave him care instructions. He told Peter things like have him in bed at two for a nap and to make sure to burp him after he ate. "I promise that after the movie I will put Raivi to bed. Cross my heart and hope to do my own laundy!" Peter said happily taking the pop corn bag from the microwave and pouring it into a waiting bowl before walking up the stairs to Raivis' room/ He kicked open the door and the smile from his face fell like all of the things in his hands. His face now held a shocked expression and his eyes were panicsed.

"ESTONIAAA!" Peter screamed and he heard hurried footting from across the hall Eduard stood next to him for a minute struggling to realise what was going on before he took action, running into the room and lifting the crying toddler from the glass surrounding him and chicking him for cuts that weren't there to begin with. The room was a mess. The curtains were on the grown and romance novels, insted of being on shelves like most of them joined their friends on the ground. The Television was the worst of all. There the glass lay shattered and there was smoke coming out in puffs from the once working bit of technology. Toris was next the run in, hearing the screams from the toddler and was quick to give orders to Eduard to take care of Raivis while he cleaned up. He told Peter to get Eduards laptop (much to Eduard's dismay) and being seaching up a site where they could order a new TV.

* * *

How do I get myself into this trouble? I'm not even sure what had happened. I grabbed my curtain to that I could close them for the movie. All of a sudden I slipped and fell of my bed but I still held the curtains so that I wouldn't fall on the floor. Then I swung into my book shelf. I got hit in the head by Jane Eyre and other books that came tumbling down. Then the curtain swung me in anouther direction and I smashed into gthe TV. Like I wasn't in enough pain I broke it and then the curtains broke from the pole and I fell. When I landed in the middle of the reckage I started to cry from shame and misery. When I get older, no, now everyone will be mad at me. Eduard was already carring nme to his room were he sat down and check me for any cuts better then he did in my room. I found one or two, I lost count, and put bandaids on them. He then began to scold me but I was only half listening. Seriously how short can attention spand be. Lalala, butterflies in my head! Yo they be flap'n their wing brotha! Their jealous butterflies! They are all jealous of US. What we have, it is more then just a story. This is for Realsies man. Eduard seemed to notice my smile when I giggled at my own very important thoughts. Eduard suddenly has a meanie pie face. He turned me over and undid my onsie so that on my diaper was visible, witch he soon removed. I was over his knee and he held me down with one hand.

Suddenly I felt a hash slap to my bottom that tingled and almost burned.I wimpered as he struck my butt harder then the the first time on the same spot making me cry out. He moved slightly so He could have better grip on me and slightly stroked my hair before he went back to the torture at hand. His hand hitting me sounded like a snap and it felt like he was doing more then just a simple spanking. . Sobs realised from me as Eduard planted a couple more hits to my sensitive bottom. Each one hurt more then the last and a squirmed to try to get myself free. Eduard stpped after and as a way to apologise fore being so rough he stoked my hair a bit more and redid my diaper and onesie. He set me down so I was standing an wiped my tears. I still sobbed while my bottom throbbed painful. It wasn't just the pain that made me cry but the humiliation of my friend spanking me. I held both of my hands at my bottom and stared at Eduard. I whimper as he lifted me and took me to the kitchen where he set me down in a sitting position and went to grab some more food for me. Sitting was half of my punishment. Eduard got me mashed carrots and took his time feeding me. He even carried me to the living room where Peter and Toris sat on the couch watching...What where they watching? It was that movie no doubt but I don't even know what it was. Toris seemed happy to see me as did Peter who took me from Eduards arms and Layed me down across his lap. Toris tickled my tummy and told Eduard that they ordered a new Television and put the books away. The curtains would have to wait for a later time.

* * *

Peter stood me up on his lap and made me face him. He hugged me before laying me down and cradling me to his chest. The credits were rolling on the television and I watched Eduard go over to Toris with a confused look on his face. Apparently it was a movie preview not an actual movie that Peter wanted to watch. They seemed to laugh befire turning back to picking me from Peter in Toris' arms. Toris gave an almost motherly smile and rocked me slowly. I found myself very sleepy until everything faded to a blissful nothingness.

* * *

Aw look Peter and spanking in one chapter. Lol. i do not think Spanking really teaches anything though. Please don't bother me about spanking. Please Review if you have something to say!


	8. Magic

Raivis swallowed hard as he was lifted and placed onto a counter top. He watched as Ivan grabbed a bottle of milk and put it into the microwave as well as pulling a small jar of baby mush from the pantry. The man kept his smile the whole time was he took the milk from the microwave and gave it to him. Raivis raised the nipple of the bottle to his mouth and drank while listening to Ivan explains that his sisters were shopping and how happy he was that his weird, weird, sisters weren't home. As soon as the milk was gone from the bottle he was given a mixture that he completely missed Russia making. It was baby food, pear to be exact, that had cheerios in it. None the less after he stared with a blank look he ate it and let himself be thrown over Ivan's shoulder to have his little back slapped in attempt to rid his body of gas.  
Ivan changed me, my big boy diaper, my clothing into brown pants and a red hoodie with a white shirt under, and a pacifier. He only kept his creepy smile as he put me in a new carriage that had a little table attached for playing. Ivan had even placed the sheep doll with me so that I wouldn't get lonely has he pushed. I could only smile and let, myself be distracted as Ivan pulled me into a small carriage and push me into a jacket, hat, mittens, scarf, and boots. He then proceeded to push me out the door and prance happily with the carriage before him. I didn't care until I dropped my sheep and it fell into the snow. Wailing didn't wait to leave my mouth instead of me just calling for my doll. Russia only picked it up, trade mark smile on his face and gave it to me before we kept going. We stopped at the park where he pulled me out of the carriage and put me in the wet, frosted grass.

"Okay little Raivis, time to play fetch!" He was going to grab my sheep before he just….disappeared.

The dark purple and blacks swirling around me is consuming me. Bringing me from one place to another but for now I am betwixt the two regions. The comforting feeling of the familiar auras carrying me gives me time to thing and fully grasps the situation. Though this is the least of what he wanted. 'Little Latvi is Outside all alone! Hopefully my little Baltic is alright the carriage should be able to hold him still and the snow will be nice and soft on him! Oh but what if he gets cold? Well he is always shaking maybe he will be able to warm up by himself. I'll be quick!' Ivan thought as he finally began to breach the surface and entered a familiar attic. All around from the middle of a pentagram he saw darkness of a badly lit room and many people in cloaks darting to the corners of the room like roaches and squealing like the little piggies going off to slaughter! Glowing potions and books sat upon dust shelves levitating him upward so his feet were on the floor he walked to a nearby table that had a large open spell book. Quite obviously the worlds in the spell book were wrong like most of the papers bordering it but the page it was on seemed to actually be correct. Next to the book was a globe and suddenly something came to his head.

Thoughtfully he looked around glancing to see if anyone was around. Maybe if whoever called him wasn't here he could go back to babysitting. Russia always loved babies they reminded him of little ginger bread people but squishier and louder. Oh! Also they tasted like people and eating them is cannibalism and they didn't quite taste or smell as good anyway. Further examining the room he noticed terrible floor boards and the leaking roof. Outside a storm raged on and thunder cracked loudly resounding in the spacey room. His foot tapping echoed in the room and he patiently yet eagerly looked for something to better have his attention. Maybe if the room was better painted or was decorated with pretty sun flowers then he might have been more amused, but he kept thinking back to Little Latvia being alone outside the house and shivers kept rocking him.

"Oh, this is Mr. Arthur's house. Haha He is so bad at magic. Everyone knows that the Jackson five hasn't been invented yet. They weren't even born yet. Silly Arthur!" Russia mused while spinning the globe happily. It was even better that because he had the biggest nation it almost always landed on him. Haha, sometimes it would land on little Canada. He was another silly one. Finally his finger landed on his Baltic counties but he noticed the middle one, Latvia, was circled with a red marker and had pg. 333 6/7 written next to it. He looked at the dusty book with yellowing pages and flipped to the correct on and looked at the sixth spell on the page. Reading the description Ivan suddenly felt anger begin to bubble at his core but grow when the pieces began to pull themselves together like a puzzle in his mind. It had been Arthur who had harmed his Littlest Baltic! Ivan's head snapped to the door witch hung open slightly as he heard footsteps approach from the hall way and waited for the nation who he knew would soon be entering. From the crack he could seem the familiar green eyes of his comrade and the door opened slowly as he walked in, scone and tea in hand. He kicked the door open and set down the snack before looking up and eyes widening in disbelief.  
"R-Russia! What are you doing here old chap? Hahaha?" The blonde man greeted shakily shivering under my watch. He took a couple steps back as if about to race for the exit but my aura seemed to keep him in plan. Pouting slightly I walked over to Arthur until were separated by only two feet. I looked into his eyes which seemed to be darting around looking for any possible escape. I haven't even done anything yet! He just loves to over react. He is kind of like China when I visit him. Haha, silly China. This is no time for games now, I have to help little Latvia. The only way I could is if I find out from this one how to fix what he did. I hope it was nothing unfixable. Though I suppose is he does stay like this, I can find out why Raivis is so short. Oh, I'm getting off topic. I'm supposed to focus on what I'm doing, if I don't My little Baltic will be left in the cold. "Mr. Arthur you called me with you silly bad magic again. I was doing something rather important you see so I will be going soon. I just want to ask you a couple questions about your magic…."  
~~~O_O~~~

…

…

"Just my luck if I have to drive home in this weather. Hopefully the card doesn't flip in this weather. I go out to the store for only a little while and now on my way home I just rarely see in front of the care. In the name of all that is good please don't let me run out of gas….Please?" Yes, call me weird for talking to myself while driving. Sometimes pleading for safety while driving helps me to think and focus on wear I am going. I got everything needed from the store. I brought Paper towels, tissues, a teddy bear (for Raivis of coarse), Vodka (for Russia, this ended up taking up a lot of the bags I have), cookies, flour, eggs, peas, sponges, toilet paper (ten rolls of it, two for every bathroom in the house), and a new juicer with assorted fruits to go with it. It only took long because there was a long line in the super market and of course no one had removed ice from the road yet. I'm actually in the middle of parking but I still can't see well anyway. After I turned off everything and removed myself and groceries from the store. Holding the bags I made a quick walk to the door as I am only wearing a sweater to keep me warm. I swear it was kind of nice earlier. My brown hair was getting in the way of my sight but even I could see the carriage outside of the house this Raivis shivering inside. Suddenly something inside of my snapped and I sped up to a full on run throwing the groceries to the side of the carriage and shoving the in locked door open to push it indoors.  
I looked at the trembling boy inside happy to see he was more upset then dead, and I have seen him partially dead enough times to know how that looks. He sniffled and whimpered as I Lifted him up and out of the carriage and onto a recliner that was warmed by the fire place. If it was on then he probably was meant to come right back in and maybe someone was home. I was about to go on a search for Ivan or anyone when I heard a small voice call to me. "Tortois! Ivan es gon. He poof away!" I looked back at Raivis with a confused look on my face. How could he just vanish? Though I know Ivan can be scary sometimes and his actions leave a lot to the imagination I know that he can't just teleport... or poof. I walk into outside and grab the bags, lucky nothing broke, and took it to the kitchen then walked back out to shut the door. After I go back to shut and lock the door and put everything away before returning to Raivis who looked at almost as if he forgot what had just happened. I picked him up the way Yekaterina had showed me to and rocked him slowly while sitting in the space he was once in. He simply nuzzled into my sweater and I let myself fall into a light sleep.


End file.
